This invention relates to an improved lubricating oil composition, and more particularly, this invention relates to a lubricating oil composition containing an additive having improved antioxidation properties.
Additives are conventionally added to lubricating oils, cutting oils and the like to improve their antioxidation properties. Several oxidation inhibitors have been developed in the past and are used in almost all of the mineral and synthetic oils today. Typical of these inhibitors are sulfurized oil-soluble organic compounds, such as wax sulfides and polysulfides, sulfurized olefins, sulfurized fatty acid esters, and sulfurized olefin esters, as well as zinc dithiophosphates and oil-soluble phenolic and aromatic amine antioxidants.